


Nieprzewidziane skutki wizyty u psychiatry

by juana_a



Series: Piątek trzynastego [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Kittens, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce pod naciskiem Jima odwiedza swojego psychiatrę, Bóg zsyła mu kotka z nieba, a Doctor wraca drugi raz w to samo miejsce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieprzewidziane skutki wizyty u psychiatry

**Author's Note:**

> spoilery: Doctro Who 2.13 Doomsday  
> tekst powstał podczas fikatonu 6 na community multifandom_pl

Psychiatra nie przyjmował w soboty. Bruce się w zasadzie ucieszył, bo teraz, jak już się obudził po dobrym seksie i dziesięciu godzinach spokojnego snu, był gotowy uznać to wszystko za koszmarny sen. No dobrze, byłby gotowy. Gdyby nie leżący na szafce nocnej kołek. Ale poza kołkiem (który przecież zawsze można było schować, wyrzucić, zniszczyć, zakopać, niepotrzebne skreślić) wszystko naprawdę mogło uchodzić za sen, co prawda bardzo dziwny (no co ty nie powiesz, powtarzała jego podświadomość co drugie zdanie), ale nadal sen. I Bruce mógł nawet udawać, jeśli było trzeba. Był w tym przecież całkiem dobry, prawda?

Jim nie mógł. Leżał na łóżku, intensywnie wpatrując się w leżący na szafce nocnej kołek. Zbyt intensywnie, jeśli ktoś pytałby go o zdanie. Kołek wydawał się go dziwnie fascynować, co zdecydowanie nie było dobrym objawem (tak, Bruce, znakomicie, bo ty jesteś najlepszą osobą do stawiania diagnoz na temat stanu czyjegoś umysłu, jęknęła podświadomość ze zdecydowanie niepotrzebną ironią). Jim westchnął ciężko, co było nawet gorszym objawem niż fascynacja kołkiem, ale Bruce postanowił poczekać jeszcze chwilkę.

— To jak daleko mieszka ten psychiatra? — zapytał w końcu apatycznie Jim, a apatia jeszcze bardziej nie spodobała się Bruce’owi.

— Sobota. Psychiatra nie przyjmuje — odpowiedział lakonicznie, sięgnął po swoją kawę, usiłując równocześnie nie dotknąć kołka. Jim uniósł brwi. — Co? — Jim prychnął. — No co?

— I jak podasz swoje nazwisko, psychiatra nadal nie będzie przyjmował, tak? Ewenement na skalę światową, musimy zadzwonić do _Gotham Tonight_ , na pewno chętnie przeprowadzą z nim wywiad.

— Bardzo śmieszne.

— Daj mi numer.

— Po co ci numer do mojego psychiatry, u którego nigdy nie byłem? — zapytał ostrożnie Bruce (brawo, geniuszu, jęknęła żałośnie podświadomość).

— … — Jim ukrył twarz w dłoniach na kilka sekund. — Nie będę pytał, nie będę pytał, nie będę pytał — powtarzał jak mantrę. — Nie dam rady. Kiedy i po co byłeś u psychiatry? — zapytał w końcu.

— Hej, czy możemy nie rozmawiać…

— Nie.

— Ale…

— Nie.

— … — nadąsał się Bruce (ha!). — Czasami…

— … mnie nienawidzisz. Wiem. Przyjmij to, jako część mojej policyjnej natury, nie mogę powstrzymać się przed przesłuchaniem. Tak, powiem o tym psychiatrze, jak już dasz mi jego numer i pozwolisz użyć swojego nazwiska jako argumentu przekonującego — powiedział Jim, bardzo szybko. Jakby przedawkował kofeinę — Bruce zerknął ostrożnie na szafkę nocną po drugiej stronie łóżka. Aha, trzy kubki po kawie. O dwunastej w południe. Interesujące. — No, to po co byłeś u psychiatry?

— Nietoperze. Psy. Rany wojenne. Takie tam. Masz — powiedział szybko, wręczając Jimowi swój telefon komórkowy. Może to jednak nie taki najgorszy pomysł. Jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę tę niepotrzebnie ironiczną podświadomość, na przykład. — Pod Wright.

Gordon wziął telefon i poszukał nazwiska lekarza, cały czas zerkając na Bruce’a z zainteresowaniem. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby zamierzał się poddać, ale chwilowo był zajęty dzwonieniem i umawianiem ich na wizytę. Ech, a on tak pięknie wymyślił sobie, że to był tylko sen.

— Mamy przyjść o szesnastej — powiedział Jim, oddając mu telefon. — Niestety, zgodził się, przepadł mu wywiad — dodał. Bruce parsknął. — Dobrze, to teraz możesz wrócić do tych ran wojennych, o których mówiłeś.

Bruce ukrył twarz w dłoniach i jęknął.

*

Jedna wizyta nie wystarczyła. Bruce’owi. Jim szybko dał się przekonać, że był to efekt przemęczenia i stresu. Bruce, na swoje nieszczęście, miał za dużo „ale”. Wyglądało na to, że psychiatra sam nie wie, czy jest bardziej przerażony, czy zainteresowany tym szczególnym przypadkiem. Chyba jednak bardziej zainteresowany, bo ciągle przepisywał mu nowe lekarstwa (których Bruce nie brał, oczywiście), ustawiał nowe wizyty (na które Alfred zawoził go osobiście i odprowadzał niemal pod same drzwi), nie wysyłał go do Arkham (jakby się tak dłużej nad tym zastanowić…) i wymyślał nowe sposoby leczenia.

Ostatnim pomysłem psychiatry było zwierzątko.

— Zwierzątko? — zapytał Jim sceptycznie. Bruce przytaknął. — I co to zwierzątko ma zrobić?

— Sprawić, że będę się czuł potrzebny i nieodizolowany od świata, czy coś tam, w sensie, że wiesz, normalni ludzie mają zwierzątka, nie wiem, nie słuchałem — przyznał, Jim pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

— Mam rybki w gabinecie, możesz przychodzić je karmić — zaproponował w końcu po chwili milczenia. Bruce rzucił mu wiele mówiące spojrzenie (między innymi: „o, serio?”, „żartujesz sobie ze mnie?”, „udam, że tego nie słyszałem”).

— Wiem, że masz rybki w gabinecie i chyba zwariowałeś, jeśli myślisz, że będę je karmił.

— No dobrze, możemy mieć psa.

— Żadnych psów! — zaprotestował Bruce, nieco zbyt gwałtownie. — Trauma, rany wojenne, pamiętasz?

Jim tylko przewrócił oczami.

*

Zwierzątkiem został kot. Głównie dlatego, że Bruce sporządził listę dobrze przemyślanych argumentów, dla których powinien mieć właśnie kota. No dobrze, dobrze, nie było żadnej listy. Był mały, biedny, miauczący kotek, którego Batman uratował przed upadkiem z wysokiego budynku (właściwie to, który spadł na niego, jak przelatywał obok tego budynku, i mało go nie zabił przy okazji, ale kto by się przejmował szczegółami?). Kotek był rozdygotany, przerażony i spoglądał na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami, w których było to coś, co Bruce wyobrażał sobie, że będzie miał jego kot, takie coś, po którym po prostu nie mógłby go nie wziąć do domu.

Gordon prawie opluł się herbatą, którą właśnie pił, kiedy Bruce, ciągle w stroju Batmana, zjawił się w kuchni. Nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że Batman w kuchni po prostu _musiał_ wyglądać zabawnie, czy dlatego, że Batmanowi siedział na ramieniu mały, szary kotek. Stawiał na to drugie, zwłaszcza, że drugie zawierało w sobie pierwsze.

— Wiesz, że musisz dać ogłoszenie, że znalazłeś kota? — zapytał w końcu Gordon, ocierając łzy.

— Nie. Ten kot jest mój i nikogo innego. Nie oddam go — odpowiedział spokojnie Bruce, zdejmując maskę i siadając na krześle.

— Bruce…

— Spadł na mnie z nieba. To dar od Boga — powiedział poważnie.

 

*

Kot został i szybko się zadomowił. Na początku miał problem ze zrozumieniem, że ten ogromny nietoperz, który ocalił go przed upadkiem i Bruce to jedna i ta sama osoba, ale szybko się nauczył i nie odstępował Bruce’a na krok, co tylko przez jakiś czas było urocze. Później stało się nieco kłopotliwe, bo jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć było siedzenie obok Bruce’a (jeśli nie udało mu się usiąść na jego kolanach, co zdecydowanie wygrywało w rankingu „co mały kotek lubi najbardziej”) i wpatrywanie się w niego swoimi ogromnymi oczami i zawsze, ale tak naprawdę _zawsze_ , umiał znaleźć się w pokoju, w którym akurat przebywał się Bruce, nawet jeśli drzwi były zamknięte. Nauczyli się zamykać drzwi do sypialni! Nie skutkowało.

Reakcja Alfreda na kota była więcej niż przewidywalna. Uniósł brwi i posłał Bruce’owi spojrzenie.

— Będzie mieszkał u mnie w sypialni — szybko powiedział Bruce. Jim odchrząknął. Bruce przewrócił oczami. — No dobrze, dobrze, u mnie w gabinecie. I nawet mogę po nim sprzątać.

Oczywiście, nie sprzątał. Co nie było do końca jego winą, bo zwyczajnie nie zdążał. To taka normalna rzecz, jak się mieszka z Alfredem, zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Gdyby koniecznie chciał sprzątać po kocie (którego nazwał Doktor, ku zgrozie Jima, Alfreda, a zwłaszcza psychiatry), musiałby chodzić za nim krok w krok, a i to nie zawsze by działało, w końcu mówimy tu o Alfredzie.

Doktor niewiele różnił się od innych małych kotków. Może poza wyraźnie okazywanym Bruce’owi uwielbieniem, inne koty nie okazywały mu uwielbienia, ale inne koty nie spadały na niego z nieba. No dobrze, może jeszcze tym, że jego ulubioną zabawką nie były kłębki wełny (miał całą kolekcję, w różnych kolorach, równiutko poukładane w ustawionym pod ścianą w salonie pudełku), pluszowe i gumowe myszki (które Bruce kupował mu, jak tylko znalazł się w pobliżu jakiegoś sklepu zoologicznego lub sklepu z zabawkami), ale ogromy, przerażający pluszowy nietoperz, którego Gordon, z absolutnie niewinną miną, podarował mu na ostatnie urodziny, a którego Bruce schował w najbardziej niedostępnym kącie najrzadziej używanej szafy. Był przekonany, że Alfred wyciągnął go i dał Doktorowi podczas jednego z jego patroli. Ale poza tym Doktor naprawdę nie różnił się od innych kotów. Robił bałagan, skakał po meblach, chodził własnymi drogami, które zwykle były drogami Bruce’a i sikał na buty. I pranie. Czasem. Zwykle świeżo wyprane.

Alfred znosił to bardzo cierpliwie. Koszule były prane po pięć razy bez noszenia, buty były czyszczone i zmieniane trzy razy w tygodniu, podobnie jak pościel i dywaniki w łazience i w przedpokoju. Alfred był naprawdę cierpliwym człowiekiem i tylko dwa razy dziennie robił jakąś sarkastyczną aluzję na ten temat. W końcu Alfred powiedział dość.

— Albo on, albo ja, sir — powiedział i wyszedł z salonu.

Następny tydzień Bruce spędził, starając się nauczyć Doktora nie sikania w miejscach, w których nie powinien, co zarówno Alfred, jak i Gordon uznali za bardzo zabawne i nie mogli podarować sobie obserwowania Bruce’a przy pracy. Gordon wziął nawet z tej okazji tygodniowy urlop, czym prawie spowodował zawał serca u swojej sekretarki. Nie pozwoliła mu robić tego więcej bez ostrzeżenia.

Po tygodniu bezowocnych prób, Bruce się poddał. Przyszedł do kuchni, usiadł przy stole z ciężkim westchnieniem i powiedział Alfredowi, że próbował już wszystkiego. Doktor, oczywiście, przydreptał za nim i wskoczył mu na kolana. Bruce pogłaskał go automatycznie i znowu westchnął, nie przestając wpatrywać się w ścianę absolutnie pustym wzrokiem. Musiał wyglądać naprawdę żałośnie, bo Alfred tylko pokręcił głową, wziął kota na ręce i wyszedł z kuchni.

Kilka dni później Doktor był najgrzeczniejszym kotem na świecie, który nadal chadzał własnymi drogami, które teraz okazały się być drogami Alfreda.

*

Bruce był zazdrosny. Doskonale wiedział, że to może brzmieć co najmniej śmiesznie, ale był zazdrosny o kota i nie umiał nic na to poradzić. Przez tych kilka tygodni przyzwyczaił się do stałej obecności plątającego mu się pod nogami stworzonka i teraz, kiedy Doktor nie odstępował Alfreda, towarzyszył mu przy robieniu kawy, obiadu, nawet w samochodzie, kiedy Bruce korzystał z limuzyny, brakowało mu tego. Jim co prawda próbował znaleźć jasne strony sytuacji i Bruce musiał nawet przyznać, że ma dobre argumenty (ten o seksie bez świadków zdecydowanie wygrywał), ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł się opuszczony. Porzucony. Zdradzony.

Postanowił odzyskać swojego kota. Najpierw spróbował przekupić Alfreda. Nie, nie żeby mu go oddał. Gdyby coś takiego powiedział, Alfred tylko by na niego spojrzał _tym_ spojrzeniem, uniósłby brwi i powiedział, że przecież on nie ma żadnego kota. A argument o tym, że jego, Bruce’a kot, zdaje się wielbić Alfreda, na pewno by nie podziałał. Alfred by tylko powiedział, że najwidoczniej jego lubi bardziej. A Jim umarłby ze śmiechu. Smutne.

W każdym razie, próbował przekupić Alfreda, żeby wziął urlop i gdzieś wyjechał. Na tydzień, pięć dni, dwa! Ale to Alfred. Popatrzył. Bruce postanowił zmienić taktykę.

Kupował Doktorowi zabawki. Zdążył się już zorientować, że myszy, jak fantastyczne i drogie by nie były (kiedyś spróbował z diamentową, zero zainteresowania), nie zdają egzaminu, więc kupował nietoperze. Działały na bardzo krótką metę. Rekord to pięć minut. Nowe kształty przykuwały uwagę kota na nieco dłużej, tak do dziesięciu, może piętnastu minut. Bruce kupił mu nawet miniaturowe TARDIS, bo w końcu jak Doktor, to musi mieć TARDIS, ale po półgodzinie musiał je odstawić do koszyka z zabawkami, bo Alfred przyszedł zabrać tacę z filiżankami po kawie i kot pobiegł za nim do kuchni.

Bruce próbował wszystkiego. Jedzenia, głaskania kota na siłę, wycieczek samochodowych, spacerów po parku. Raz nawet zabrał go do MCU, mimo protestów Jima i wyraźnego zakazu, i przedstawił Montoyi, co było błędem, bo nawet Montoyę kot zdawał się lubić bardziej niż jego, co oczywiście spowodowało jeszcze większe rozbawienie Jima całą sytuacją.

Próbował z nim rozmawiać, tłumaczył mu, że to nie Alfred, nie Montoya, nie Jim go uratowali, ale on, Bruce. To on go przyniósł i bronił przed wyrzuceniem i jakimiś ogłoszeniami o znalezieniu kota. Doktor zdawał się tego zupełnie nie rozumieć. Po którymś patrolu Bruce przyszedł do salonu w stroju Batmana, ale kot tylko uniósł brwi (mógłby przysiąc, że uniósł!), jakby nauczył się tego od Alfreda, co zresztą było możliwe, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

— Nie możesz sobie odpuścić? — zapytał w końcu któregoś dnia Jim. Leżeli na łóżku, a Bruce pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w sufit. — W końcu znudzi się Alfredem…

— … i zainteresuje się tobą — wtrącił Bruce.

— Jak zainteresuje się mną, odeślę go do ciebie — obiecał, przysuwając się bliżej i kładąc dłoń na piersi Bruce’a. — Daj spokój, Bruce, to tylko kot, dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy?

— To mój kot — odpowiedział wyraźnie nadąsany.

— Tak, ale…

— Mój kot. Mój własny. Sam go sobie znalazłem i przyniosłem do domu. Mój.

Gordon westchnął z rezygnacją.

— Porozmawiam z Alfredem — obiecał. — A teraz przez moment nie myśl o kocie tylko…

Nie dane mu było dokończyć. Bruce do rana nie pomyślał o kocie ani razu, Jim miał jego całkowitą uwagę.

*

Alfred wziął urlop. Tygodniowy. Bruce nie miał pojęcia, gdzie wyjeżdża i po co, chociaż był pewien, że coś o tym wspominał, ale jego uwagę za bardzo pochłaniał fakt, że przez cały tydzień będzie miał swojego kota tylko dla siebie i z nikim nie będzie się musiał nim dzielić. Gordon będzie w pracy, on każe przełożyć wszystkie spotkania biznesowe na następny tydzień i będzie miał całe dnie wolne. Tak, to zdecydowanie dobry plan. Który szybko został zweryfikowany.

Kot się obraził. Przynajmniej tak jego zachowanie zinterpretował Bruce. Przestał jeść, nie chciał się bawić, nie chodził po całym domu, jak zwykle to robił, siedział tylko w ogromnej doniczce obok okna i patrzył na miasto. Bruce się zirytował i postanowił dać mu czas. Siadał na kanapie i czytał książkę, oglądał telewizję, przeglądał kontrakty. Co jakiś czas wstawał i wychodził po coś, zawsze przypadkiem przechodząc obok doniczki z kotem.

Poddał się trzeciego dnia. Kot, nie Bruce. Wyskoczył z doniczki, przeciągnął się, przyniósł kłębek wełny, wskoczył na kanapę, rzucił go Bruce’owi na kolana i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco. Bruce uśmiechnął się, zsunął się z kanapy na podłogę, skrzyżował nogi i zamachał kotu wełną przed oczami.

*

Naprawdę myślał, że sobie z tym poradził. No, może i sobie poradził, ale chyba nie w taki sposób w jaki oczekiwał tego psychiatra.

Była piąta po południu, kiedy coś mignęło i w salonie rozległ się _ten_ dźwięk. Bruce zamarł na chwilę, po czym zrelaksował się i wrócił do zabawy z kotem. TARDIS pojawiła się w tym samym miejscu, co poprzednio i jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem Doktor był najwyraźniej sam. Bruce nie miał zamiaru pytać dlaczego, w końcu oglądał serial. Doktor wyglądał na przybitego, a on nie miał przecież zamiaru psuć mu humoru jeszcze bardziej, prawda?

— O, sprawił pan sobie kotka, panie Wayne — zauważył Doktor, kucając przy nim i głaszcząc kota za uszami. Kot zamruczał z rozkoszą.

— Jak widać. Ma na imię Doktor — powiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Doktor zachichotał.

— Wszyscy poza domem, panie Wayne?

— Bruce. Tak, Alfred na urlopie, a Jim w pracy. Jakieś dziesięć minut temu dzwonił, że wróci dzisiaj późno. Twierdzi, że nic poważnego, ale się zjawiłeś, więc zaczynam się zastanawiać…

— Ach, nie, to na pewno nic poważnego — Doktor machnął dłonią, a następnie podrapał się po głowie swoimi długimi palcami. Bruce pamiętał te palce w swoich włosach. I na swoim nadgarstku. Zdecydowanie za dobrze. — Lubisz koty, tak? — zapytał, wskazując na Doktora. Bruce przytaknął. — To się świetnie składa, bo widzisz, mam pasażera na gapę.

Podszedł do TARDIS, otworzył drzwi i zniknął we wnętrzu. Kilka sekund później pojawił się z powrotem z małym, czarnym kotkiem na rękach. Bruce nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— Awwwwwww — powiedział, odnotowując w głowie, że musi mniej czasu spędzać czytając fanfiki i wpisy na LiveJorunalu. — Może tu zostać — zadeklarował od razu, biorąc kota na ręce. — On czy ona?

— Ona.

— Awwwww, będą małe kotki!

*

Koty zaprzyjaźniły się niemal od razu, co utwierdziło Bruce’a w przekonaniu, że będą małe kotki. Mniejsze, znaczy. Kiedy oba zajęły się bieganiem za kłębkami wełny (Doktor, ten prawdziwy Doktor, nie kot, wysypał na środku salonu całe pudełko), Bruce zaproponował Doktorowi obiad. Poszli do kuchni i Bruce własnoręcznie włożył spaghetti do kuchenki mikrofalowej.

Po obiedzie Bruce zadzwonił do Jima, ale komórka była wyłączona, co mogło oznaczać, że jest na jakimś ważnym nieprzewidzianym spotkaniu. Odłożył telefon na stół raczej zawiedziony i postanowił pocieszyć się kawą. Podniósł wzrok i już miał otworzyć usta, żeby zaproponować ją Doktorowi, kiedy zauważył jego spojrzenie na sobie. Zamknął usta. Tak. Zdecydowanie za dobrze pamięta te palce. Odchrząknął.

— Kawy? — zapytał, wstając z kanapy. Doktor skinął z namysłem głową i poszedł za nim. Bruce czuł jego spojrzenie na swoich plecach. To nie pomagało.

Włączył ekspres, podstawił kubek i oparł się o kredens. Doktor stał obok i nadal mu się przyglądał. W kuchni panowała bardzo gęsta cisza, a atmosferę można było kroić nożem. W końcu Doktor odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

— Masz rzęsę pod okiem — powiedział cicho i dotknął lekko jego policzka. Bruce wstrzymał oddech.

Palce Doktora delikatnie przesuwały się po jego twarzy, aż w końcu znalazły się na szyi. Jego twarz nagle znalazła się bardzo blisko, prawdopodobnie zbyt blisko twarzy Bruce’a, który mógł czuć na niej jego ciepły oddech. W końcu Bruce wypuścił powietrze, bardzo powoli, jakby każdy inny sposób mógł wszystko zepsuć. Nawet jeśli Bruce nie był pewien, czym właściwie było to „wszystko”.

Doktor pocałował go zanim zdążył wypuścić chociaż połowę.

*

Palce. To najważniejsza rzecz, jaką Bruce potem pamiętał. Palce we włosach, palce na policzku, na karku, na szyi. Palce rozpinające szybko guziki jego koszuli. Długie, szczupłe palce Doktora.

— Nie… mogę… — wyszeptał, w którymś momencie, nie pamiętał potem czy przed, czy po tym, jak koszula wylądowała na podłodze. — Jim…

— Myślisz, że co robi teraz? — zapytał Doktor uśmiechając się lekko. Bruce nie odpowiedział. W zasadzie to nie miał pojęcia. — Jestem tu po Morganę — powiedział cicho, jego palce lekko dotknęły piersi Bruce’a, jakby chciał go pocieszyć, uspokoić. Bruce przez chwilę się nie poruszał, a potem tylko wzruszył ramionami. W sumie gdyby do niego przyszła Morgana, też mógłby się spóźnić na obiad.

— Myślisz, że Morgana to dobre imię dla kota? — zapytał, ściągając Doktorowi krawat.

— Mhm… — wymruczał Doktor. Przez chwilę w kuchni panowała cisza przerywana tylko szelestem ubrań i ich przyspieszonymi oddechami. W końcu Doktor zauważył cicho: — Chyba miejsce w kubku się skończyło.

— Mmmm… Woda też się kiedyś skończy — odpowiedział Bruce, rozpinając ostatni guzik koszuli Doktora.

Morgana i Doktor siedzieli na stole i przyglądali im się, machając rytmicznie ogonkami w doskonałym unisonie.


End file.
